The First Mission
by Animedog91
Summary: Jetlight has his first mission. But wait, is he really good enough to be part of the team? Transformers Animated, continuation to the story "Jetfire, Jetstorm... and Jetlight." Rating T for some violence
1. Chapter 1

_World: Transformers Animated, after the episode "The Endgame part 2"  
>Main Characters: Jetfire, Jetstorm, Jetlight, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Fanzone, Meltdown<br>_

_**I don't own Transformers Animated or the characters (exept for Jetlight). Rightfull owner is Hasbro.  
><strong>  
>Units of time:<br>Nano-cycle = 1 Second  
>Cycle = 1,5 minutes<br>Breem = 8,3 minutes  
>Megacycle = 2,6 hours<br>Solar Cycle = 1 day  
>Deca Cycle = 10 days<br>Orbital Cycle = 1 month  
>Stellar Cycle = 1 year<em>

O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O

**Earth, Detroit**

Dark sky was covered with clouds, so that stars or even the moon couldn't light the path down in the streets of the city of Detroit. But they didn't need the light from the sky. They had Jetlight.

_::"I still can't believe that you decided to use me as flashlight!"::_, Jetlight comm. linked to the two cars below, and two other flyers above. He got laughter as answer, and tried not to laugh too. He was trying to make it look like he was mad!

_::"It be okay brother. You are being the only one with strong light."::_, Jetfire said, and Jetlight finally decided to give up his frowning. Instead he flew higher, to be little closer to his brothers to give a playfull nudge on tip of his wing, and flew lower again to show the light.

_::"Just keep your optics open! This is the first time your in the field, so don't lose your guard!"::_, grumpy voice of the old medic interupted, making Jetlight stiffen bit and get back serious.

_::"Come on Ratchet, it's not Decepticons were after, it's just Angry Archer, or Nano-Sec, not anything worse!"::_, Bumblebees voice was heard, and next thing there was was a fight, between Ratchet and Bumblebee. Both of them arguing over, that were human-criminals so bad or not. Jetlight couldn't say anything, neither could Jetfire or Jetstorm, who were trying to look down. But Light didn't even want to take a part in the fight. It was so peacefull... Sure, there had been alarm of some kind of bigger crime, and of course they decided to go to check things. Jetbrothers wanted to go - Jetlight still had to get his first experience of these things - and Bumblebee was sent too, so he could talk with Fanzone once they've gotten the situation under control - not probably the best choice - and last but not the least, Ratchet. Optimus had been bit worried about Jetlight, so he sended the older mech to keep an optic on him, Jetlight brothers were overprotective but didn't know how to help if something happened, and Bumblebee couldn't pay attention to two things at the same time.

_::"Hey, what's that?"::_, Jetlight asked, when he saw a small explosion. _::"We go looking, be flying near brother!"::_, Jetstrom answered, and three jets took a formation, flying highspeed where the explosion were.

They were too late. Wich was a miracle, considering that they were jets, flying highspeed, and weren't so far away when the explosion had happened. Jets tried to circle around, to see anything suspicios, without any luck.

"So, what happened Captain Fanzone?", Bumblebee asked the policecaptain, who had been knocked out in the alleys, now being helped up.

"Ugh... I'd tell you if I knew myself!", man said with a sharp tone, and then looked around. Some of his men were still fainted, others were starting to get them on their senses again.

"We got a message, that this place was going to be robbed, and when we got here, something went off. That's all I know so far."  
>"Why didn't you contact us!", Bumblebee was shocked, didn't Detroits policeforce trust them anymore? "We tried! But every time someone tried to call, all we heard was static.", Fanzone argued, making Bumblebee blink his optics.<p>

"Really? Huh, maybe we should check our ...", he said, and then tried to contact the jet-brothers. Getting nothing.

"Huh? This worked just fine just a cycle ago!", yellow racer tried again, and nothing. Just static. Ratchet was getting couple policeman under rubble, when he heard youngbots wondering.

"What's wrong now?", he asked, he didn't even want to hear another bad news. Bumblebee shrugged, and placed his servos against his hips. "The communication systems aren't working."  
>"Maybe it's a glitch... I'll take a better look for it once we're back at the base.", medic answered, and then looked on the sky, where one of the Jet-brothers flew over. Blue streaks behind the jet told right away it was Jetstorm, Jetfire had yellow, bursting flames, and Jetlight had pure white, straigh lines.<p>

"Now _how_ we get the message to those three?", he continued, and Bumblebee raised his servo, waving it so that Jetstrom would come down, if he saw it... He did, the blue jet turned in the air, and flew to them, landing with a small thud on the ground.

"What it be? Founding you something?"  
>"It's "Did you found something", and no, we didn't, yet. We just need you to get your brothers, there's a glitch in our communication systems. Tell them that it's no use to try and found the culprit anymore, he's long gone... We better just focus on trying to help these people.", Ratchet reported, and went them to get some bigger wallpieces from the way of the people. Bumblebee in the other hand went to search for the injured people, and Jetstorm went into the sky, to look his brothers, wich shouldn't be that hard. Jetfire was there, and Jetlight... was nowhere to be found. Odd.<p>

Jetlight had taken lower flyingground, he had spotted something weird. Ground had been burned little, like a small footsteps, and Jetlight was following them. Just in case it had something to do with the exlosion... He shifted to his robotic form, to take a walk and better look. He kneeled down, and touched the substance with his finger, and pulled his servo out right away, when he felt something painfull on his fingres. Looking better, he saw it was slightly melted.

"Oh no.. Ratchet is going to blown a gasket for this.", he sighed, looking bit worried.

"If you think that melting your fingertip is bad, how about this!"  
>Jetlight didn't have much of an time to react, but just enough to avoid incoming attack. Acid-attack.<p>

"Whoa! What was that!"

"I've had enough of you Autobots trying to stop me, can't you take a vacation for even once?", voice continued, and Jetlight spinned around to see who were talking, to see a human. Well, not normal human, humans weren't normally covered with green ooze were they?  
>"Uh, sorry, I don't think I know you, but what I do know that you don't attack on others without a reason... You're not that person who blowed up that building back there by any chance?", Jetlight asked, and got a another blast of acid. Light jumped backwards to avoid the attack, and then raised his lightshield up, when the attack came as stream.<p>

"You Autobots keep ruining my plans over and over, and now you even forget who I am? I am MELTDOWN!", acid-man growled, and Jetlight had little problem keeping his shield up. What made it worse, the ground around the shield was melting, and Jetlight felt how the ground below shifted. It was going to give up on his weight, sewers roof couldn't make it. Jetlight shuted his shield, and jumped, trying fly over this new threat. And Bumblebee had said that humans weren't much of an threat! Meltdown didn't let young flyer to get away, instead he aimed to Jetlight leg... and shot.

Jetlight falled down with yell of pain, and crashed to ground. When he turned to look, he saw his right leg, that was half-way melted. He was able to see the wires, and his protoform, his armour wasn't only thing that was damaged, seeing small sparks flying out of the hole burned in his leg. Forget being scared of Ratcet, he should be more considered about getting here in one piece! Meltdown raised his hand again, and Jetlight jerked, trying to get up and get some distance from the Meltdown, and wished that someone could have told him that this was possible!

Meltdowns attack was interupted, by sudden strong wind that blew him out of feet for a couple nano-cycles. Jetlight raised his head, and watched how blue jet transformed, and landed next to him, helping him up again. Orange jet in the other hand tried to keep busy, his attacks were actually dangerous!

"Brother, you be okay?", Jetstorm asked from Jetlight, who nodded as answer. "I'll live...", he said, little disappointent seeing that he wasn't as good as Jetfire or Jetstorm, both of them were great! Only thing he was able to do was to evade and block, and he wasn't even doing a good job on those as the matter of fact!

Meltdown looked around, and saw two cars, closing in, and smirked behind his gooey-mask, and burned a hole in the ground. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a business to attend to!", he chirped, before jumping in the hole and disappearing. Jetfire tried to grab him, by pushing his hand in the hole, but got a short and loud command from the Ratchet.

"Don't do that kiddo, you'll servo just end up like Jetlights leg!", old medic warned, and Jetfire pulled his hand out faster than you can say "klick".

"Who... who was that?"  
>"Someone we though to be long gone for sure."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_World: Transformers Animated, after the episode "The Endgame part 2"  
>Main Characters: Jetfire, Jetstorm, Jetlight, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Jazz<em>

_**I don't own Transformers Animated or the characters (exept for Jetlight). Rightfull owner is Hasbro.**_

_Units of time:  
>Nano-cycle = 1 Second<br>Cycle = 1,5 minutes  
>Breem = 8,3 minutes<br>Megacycle = 2,6 hours  
>Solar Cycle = 1 day<br>Deca Cycle = 10 days  
>Orbital Cycle = 1 month<br>Stellar Cycle = 1 year_

**TFAArtFreak:** Wakey wakey :'D  
><strong>DreamStoryWeaver:<strong> Slag, your powers to see the future just forced me to alter the story totally! Nah just kidding. Thanks for the review though ^w^

O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O

**Earth, Autobot base**

"Now hold still you reckless airhead! I almost zapped ye'r feet to total paralyze!", Ratchet commanded young flyer, who wasn't able to keep still when he tried to repair his leg, that was melted halfdown by that wretchet Meltdown! But in the other hand, Jetlight was bit tensed. Who wouldn't? If you get forced down from air, being wounded badly by acid, and almost get offlined in one night, in your first day on fields, it wasn't such an nice experience. But what seemed to shock silverish mech the most, was that this wasn't succesfull mission. More likely total failure, he got badly hurt, and didn't even capture the villain! Another tiny spark was seen coming from Jetlight "wound", and he winced. Not nice, it stinged.

"Hey, didn't you listen what I just said?", Ratchet scolded the flyer, who looked - straight to say - depressed. Ratchet went back repairing the leg, and was just happy that Jetlight got the easy time with Meltdown. Losing a leg temporaly wasn't so hard, but losing your head, that was something you should be worried.

"I did, I'm sorry Ratchet... it's just that you keep stinging to the sensitive SPOT!", last word came as loud yelp, when Ratchet poked one of the wired, and plug it in the right place. Jetlight tried to stay totally moveless, but it was hard when someone kept poking at your nerves!

"There, that sould help ya... All we have to do now is to repair your armor and let your repairprogram do the rest.", Ratchet said, and stood up. Jetlight tried his leg carefully, and was finally able to stand up, even though he felt little weird now, when most of the weight were on the other leg, and wounded leg felt so much lighter, making his balance almost go out. He grabbed the brench just in time, and was able to keep himself steady.

"Easy there kiddo. No need to hurry, I still have to cover that protoform from there.", Ratchet pointed out at the Jetlight leg, wich seemed rather horrible.

"Ugh... Not a pretty sight.", Bumblebee noted, peeking from the door. Jet-brothers weren't allowed in, Ratchet had bad memories trying to fix Jetlight servos while those two were hugging Jetlight so badly, that it was a miracle that his armour wasn't denter. But Bumblebee was, and this was a third time in a last two breems he had came to check flyer, probably because the two older jets asked. "It looks even worse without the acid."

"Thanks Bumblebee, that was just what I needed.", Jetlight said finally a snappy comeback, and sighed after that, being tired. "Sorry 'Bee, I didn't mean that... I just... I can't believe that happened...", Jetlight apologyed from yellow combat car, who just smiled and patted flyers back little.

"It's alright Jetlight, we all have a bad day.", he grinned, and Jetlight sighed slightly, how nice it would have been if he had the same optimistic nature as Bumblebee and his brothers...

**Earth, Autobot Base, Couple Breems later**

Jetfire was playing a videogame with Jetstorm, when Jetlight walked in the room. Ratchet hadn't let anyone in when he had fixed the legarmour. Sure, it needed still some paint and some reinforcements, but alteast his wiring and energonlines weren't shown anymore.

"Bumblebee, you were right, this certaintly isn't a pretty sight.", Jetlight commented, rising his leg that was somewhat patchet up. The chance of metal was clear, from the silverish metal to dark grey, from shiny to dirty. That's what it felt too, dirty.

"But atleast my thrusters work again...", he then smiled, feeling bit down. Jetfire looked at him, and made a small smile, before turning back to game, he wanted to finish this round.

"You be feeling like flying brother?", Jetstorm asked, and Jetlight shaked his head a little. Jetstorm tilted his head, he was worried. Jetlight almost never declined from a chance to get in the sky... Jetfire was worried too. But Jetlight just gave a weak smile.

"I think... I'll just go to recharge. I have to wake early to get new repairs on my leg.", Jetlight made that small, sad smile, before leaving the room. Jetstrom and Jetfire looked at each others, and after their brother. There was so much that they didn't know about him yet, and it took time to get to know him. He was bit distant from them, even though he clearly liked being with them! And he still had a hard time with the bond... Sure, it was going stronger, and Jetlight was using it more and more all the time, but it wasn't strong yet. Bumblebee looked after Jetlight, seeing him limbing little.

"Uh, do you think something is bothering him?"

**Earth, Roof of the Autobot Base, about an Mega-Cycle later**

Jetlight looked at the sky, watching all the stars that were going out one by one, when the sun was starting to rise. Sure, he should have been recharging, but he just couldn't. His brothers and he shared a room, and both of them had come to recharge just a couple breems after him. And unlike him, they had more luck resting than him. So, without waking them, Jetlight had decided to get on the roof, to see the sunrise.

"Crazy right? All those colors and light, ain't nothing like back on Cybetron.", laidback voice made Jetlight jolt a little, and turn around little. White ninjabot had come up to the roof also, and walked next to the silverish flyer.

"Looks like you are little lost, what happened? Lost your light?", Jazz asked, watching Jetlight little worried. Jetlight frowned to the ninja, and Jazz laughed little. "No pun intented."

"Hmm... I'm not sure.", Jetlight answered with a sigh, and Jazz smiled a little.

"You can drop the act kid. You're not on the Cybetron anymore, so you can be yourself."  
>"That's the problem. I don't know who I am.", Jetlight answered, and looked at the sky again.<p>

"Then... how 'bout you go and figure it out?", Jazz said, and gave a push with his servo to Jetlights back. Light turned little around, looking confused. Was Jazz trying to get rid of him? No, he wouldn't, Jazz was one of the few mechs that Jetlight new he could trust with his full spark, he had even come and tell Jetlight couple times about his brothers, secret from Sentinel ofcourse. Anyone didn't know about that, and Jazz and Jetlight had kept it that way. Jetlight knew that Jazz would get into trouble for disobeying the rules, and Jazz felt sorry for the silver flyer. No, they weren't friends, but they looked after eachothers.

"Come on boy, you never find the right tune to you if you don't listen to others, but in the end the one who makes the moves is you. So, go out and listen what the world has to say.", white ninja gave a little smile, and Jetlight looked to the city, and then to lake, and then back to Jazz.

"But... how about my brothers?"

"They can handle couple solar cycles, just give them some of that brother-spark-bond-link-thinggye time to time so they don't lose their marbels.", ninja said, and Jetlight looked back on the city, giving a small smile. It was scary, actually, but... Should he? Should he not?

"Come on. The worlds waiting. And this might be the only chance."

O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O

Wiuh, that's this chapter... and don't go hating Jazz now, he's just thinking what's best for Jetlight. Sure, he should be with his brothers, but never should anyone lie to himself that what he is. "Gotta find the tune to live with, or you'll never hit the beat."


	3. Chapter 3

_World: Transformers Animated, after the episode "The Endgame part 2"  
>Main Characters: Jetlight, Jetstorm, Jetfire, Meltdown, Swindle<em>

**I don't own Transformers Animated or the characters (exept for Jetlight). Rightfull owner is Hasbro.**

_Units of time:  
>Nano-cycle = 1 Second<br>Cycle = 1,5 minutes  
>Breem = 8,3 minutes<br>Megacycle = 2,6 hours  
>Solar Cycle = 1 day<br>Deca Cycle = 10 days  
>Orbital Cycle = 1 month<br>Stellar Cycle = 1 year_

**DreamStoryWeaver: **Yep, he'll visit there too~  
><strong>TFAArtFreak: <strong>Adventuretime \o/  
><strong>Prowls-little-angel:<strong> Meltdown was never killed, even though it seemed like that. In end of his last episode it was shown how he gathered himself back together ^^ And oh lord, the way Jazz talks! I'm having trouble trying to mimic all the talkingstyles, so hearing that I got atleast one of them right is giving me hope, thank you ^^

Oh yeah, anyone have any suggestions on place or two where Jetlight could visit? Since I really don't want him to grow up too fast ;)

O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O

**Earth, above Detroit**

Now this was new. Jetlight had never felt free, not entirely, but now... He could go where ever he wanted, whenever he wanted. Sure, he should hide for a day or two so that his brothers wouldn't find him so fast - It didn't matter what Jazz said, those two would be coming after him - and drag him back. But right now, for the few cycles he still had, he just flew and enjoyed the scenery. He had never seen so much life in the streets below, people were either going to work, or coming back from the nightjob. Some of them looked up when the lonely jet flew over, waving their hands to young autobot. Jetlight smiled little, and then took off to the talles tower he was able to see, flying above it, and landing on there so he could look around. Being up in the sky was what cheered him up, but his leg was starting to act up again, so he wanted to land down for a second, for a cool down.

"Whoa, this looks great, I think I can see everything from up here!", Jetlight laughed for himself, trying to focus his sensor to maximium power. Just seeing everything up here was nice, and seeing how the humans and robots alike worked together down there... I was one huge social network. Waiting for his legs to cool down - his thrusters kept overheating them for now, maybe he should have waited enough long for Ratchet to fix them? - he looked straight down, and felt like jumping down, just to see was the fall really so deep? He knew he could just fly away before hitting the ground... Then he felt it. His brothers, they were looking for him! He felt the pulse in his spark, they were so worried, it almost hurt... Jetlight steadied himself, flying somewhere to hide, so that he wouldn't be seen so easily. Maybe he shouldn't hide and seek in the city?

**Earth, Autobot Base**

Jazz had never been in so much trouble before in his life. Good thing was that he was an ninja, hiding wasn't so hard. The bad thing was, that everyone was after him. Well, not everyone, but those who were, were the most dangerous bunch you could ever imagine. One medic, that could de-activate you just with the flick from the servo, and two fliers, who both had so far proven to be more than better from average warriors, and had already out-bested him. Not to mention, that now he didn't have Optimus to save him, and Sentinel couldn't help much. Sure, he could order the Jet-brothers, but they didn't listen to him all the time, and only thing that they had taken as command right now was the order not to offline him. Great. All this, because he had told them that Jetlight had taken off for couple of days. And suddenly all of them wanted to kill him.

Jetstrom and Jetfire taked off from the base, they had decided to try and look for their brother. Sure, he wanted to have some free time to find out who he was, but wasn't that obvious already? He was one of them! One of the Autobots! What was more that he needed? Or was this about something deeper than just the team and such? But what could be more important?

"I not be feeling him brother!", Jetfire were almost panicing, but Jetstrom were able to calm him down trough their bond. Good thing they had that...

"Not be worrying brother. Jazz be saying Jetlight not going far.", Jetstorm informed, and Jetfire made a annoyed sound, just thinking that Jazz had betrayed them like that! Why would Jetlight take off like that anyway? Was he really that easy to control? Why would Jazz even try to get rid of him in the first place though?

_::"Jetfire, Jetstorm, any luck finding Jetlight?"::_, it was Optimus.

_::"Negative Optimus Prime Sir."::  
>::"Well, come back to base. Jetlight will contact us if he needs help, or when he's coming back. Don't worry, we still keep our optics open on the patrols just in case we are able to see him."::<br>::"But, Optimus Prime Sir-"::  
>::"No "but"s Jetfire. Jetlight is too attached to you to leave forever. No come back to the base, you two are going low on energon."::<br>::"...Yes Sir."::_

With those words, both jets switched their course, back to base to get some refuelling. Both were unnaturally quiet, it was just too hard to imagine that Jetlight was gone, even after getting his wish after so many years... Jetfire sent one pulse more, hoping that Jetlight would receive it. Jetstorm flinched, and almost stopped to fly back, he felt the response! Jetlight apparently felt guilty, he didn't show himself but let them both know, that he was still there. Jetfire tried to pinpoint where the pulse had came, but there was no luck.

"...Come brother."

**Earth, Detroits sewers**

"You better have good reason for calling me down here machine! This mucky water is destroying my suit!", acid-armored male whined, trying to keep away from the mud and green water. The sewers had never been one of the places to be loved by Meltdown. It stinked down there, and it was dark. Not to mention how hard it was get sewerwater out of the white suit!

"Ah yes! I do have a good reason, you are going to LOVE it. I took it that you don't like the autobots very well?"

"Don't like them? I **loath** them! Being a robot is horrible, but being an Autobot is **unforgivable**!", Meltdown growled, just thinking of those wretchet things made his insides boil. They came always out of nowhere, made him look bad, spoiled his plans, and had caused this to him! And now they had a new one, who didn't even know who he was! Thankfully he had given him something that would make sure, that he wouldn't forget Meltdowns name ever again! Purple colored transformer grinned, nodding at his words.

"Yes yes yes! That is precicely what I have been thinking about! And since we have common enemy, why not unite our forces just until we are able to get rid of them? I mean, we have the power, the fortune, name anyhting and we have it, and you, you have the knowledge~ Not to mention that beautiful power of yours to melt down ANY kind of metal.", he then started his speech, and Meltdown felt his already somewhat overhealty ego to grow little more.

"What do you say, enemies of our enemies are our friends? Not to mention that we could give you the lordship of this little planet, if you wov to be loyal to our leader, the all mighty Megatron!"

"You mean I would serve a _machine?_", Metldowns voice turned cold and hatefull in a blink of an eye. Something about serving machine to get rid of an another machine was little off, don't you think?

"Oh no no no no, just until we get what we want, after that you can do what ever you want! Just a couple raports once in a while, and showing no threat to our cause, and we can leave your little planet to yours to be commanded~", transformer, that had been identified now as Decepticon - who else would serve under Megatron? - made a wide and assuring, but yet somehow greasy smile. Meltdown could have grinned, that didn't sound bad, no more machines, no more autobots, and best of all, he would control this whole planet, maybe even this side of the galaxy!

"Swindle... take me to your leader!"


	4. Chapter 4

_World: Transformers Animated, after the episode "The Endgame part 2"  
>Main Characters: Jetlight, Optimus Prime, Nanosec, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Sentinel, Jetfire, Jetstorm, Sari<br>_

**I don't own Transformers Animated or the characters (exept for Jetlight). Rightfull owner is Hasbro.**

_Units of time:  
>Nano-cycle = 1 Second<br>Cycle = 1,5 minutes  
>Breem = 8,3 minutes<br>Megacycle = 2,6 hours  
>Solar Cycle = 1 day<br>Deca Cycle = 10 days  
>Orbital Cycle = 1 month<br>Stellar Cycle = 1 year_

**TFAArtFreak: **You're so good at mimicin him that half of the stuff just went over my head :'D

O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O

**Earth, somewhere near Detroit, forest**

Jetlight was sitting, leaning little on a tree that was big enough to take his weight. Sunlight was coming trough the leaves, making them almost sparkle. Autobot-flier was moveless, he was just watching the local wildlife. There were small little birds, who were flying around the small shrub nearby, and Jetlight was curious about them. They were so small, and somewhat cute also. Jetlight tried to remember the birds names, though his Earth-knowledge was full of holes. Finally he was able to recall what that little bird was called, it was an sparrow.

"Well arent you brave ones?", Jetlight asked, when couple of those sparrows came closer, finally landing on Jetlights knee, jumping there and looking around. When he spoke the birds went off, and Jetlight placed his servo to cover his mouth, why he couldn't keep his vocaliser shut! He should've know that the birds would be starteled way too easilly. Well, no it never did any good to cry for spilled energon.

"Sorry... sorry... I'll keep my voice down for now.", he whispered, and offlined his vocaliser for the time being. Soon enough, those couple little birds came again, and Jetlight smiled. Organic life was actually quite interesting, it came in so many different forms and sizes, and it seemed that they were whole lot braver than you would think from the first glance. Right now he felt he was a total stranger in this world, alone, but he was also accepted, or atleast it seemed like so. He wasn't being judged yet...

**Earth, Detroit**

Optimus was driving along the streets, there had been another alarm. He knew that Bulkhead and Bumblebee were nearby aswell, but for some reason, he couldn't make any contact to them. When they had been at the base, comm links had been working just fine, but when they had entered the actionzone, they stopped working again. It was obvious that the reason had to be somewhere else than in Ratchets handywork. They couldn't even contact Fanzone, wich was odd. So the first thing to do when they got in the zone, was to find that technohater, get the situation, and then find their own, and THEN give the orders.

"I really hope Bee is able to find out who's jamming our signal...", Optimus sighed, steering from the alley to the walkside, transforming and looking around. Shady figure had ran over here, or that's what the Captain Fanzone had said. Now if only this "shady figure" would show up...

Whistle. Yep. Optimus hear whistle. Young leader looked around, grabbing his axe to be ready of any kind of attack.

"Now you see me..."

Optimus got just a glimpse really, when the spot moved leaving only blurr behind, running between his legs and stopping at the other side of the street. Nanosec!

"...and now you go boom."

Optimus looked to his feet, there was a small bomb implanted to his leg. Blue bot couldn't get what had happened, or even react on the bomb, when it went off. Optimus shouted in pain, when the world of fire and unconrtolled power took over for a second, leaving only smoke and a feeling of having something missing, and the overhelming pain behind.

"Hehe.", superfast criminal smirked, wiping his nose quickly.

"That's for the gluetrick back in the days, looks like boss was right about your legs!", he then said, before dashing off again, and Optimus was left alone, lying in ground, trying to hold his leg... Wich was missing. Autobots optics widened, but he didn't let this get him, he tried to get back up, he was going get that criminal even if he had to crawl trough ground to get him!

"Bossbot!"

Bumblebee had heard the explosion, who wouldn't have heard that? But the reason Bumblebee got here so fast was that yell from Optimus. Optimus still tried to get up, when the yellow minibot psuhed him back down.

"Don't move, you're hurt!"  
>"That... Nanosec... We have to get him...", Optimus said, and Bumblebee pouted at him, sighing in annoyance. Was he like this too when he got hurt?<p>

"We get him as soon as you're fixed! Trust me bossbot, he isn't going anywhere.", he said, and looked around. Where was Bulkhead... Only thing that came in Bumblebees mind was to make his location known. He turned his other hand into stinger, and shooted in the sky, hoping that his bigger friend would see his distress signal.

**Earth, Autobot base, three Mega-cycles later**

"How is he doc bot?", Bumbebee asked once Rathet came out of his med bay. Old medic shook his helm, and sighed.

"He'd be okay kiddo. He just better take it easy for the next couple solar cycles, replacing some of his systems and leg wasn't easy.", Ratchet replied, sitting finally down and having well earned brake. Sentinel, remaining two of the Jet-twins and Sari were in the room too, waiting for more information. Ratchet took a long sip from energoncupe, and sighed again, rising his gaze again. Everyone was staring at him. Old medic frowned, and before anyone was able to ask - actually no-body wasn't going to ask anything, it was obvious what they wanted - he answered the question.

"If you really want to go see recharging mech then go. But Primus help you if you wake him up!"

At that moment all four autobots and one techno-organic took off to the med bay, all of them trying to be the first to see how badly Optimus was hurt. Sari was able to make it first, followed by Bumblebee. Sentinel had taken it slower, to have some of his dignity left - no way he would admit he'd be worried about Optimus, not openly that is - and both jet's went after him. Sari had climbed on the berch, looking worried, and Bumblebee had circeled around to leave some room to others. Optimus was at recharge, but in the eyes of his friends and alleys, it seemed like he was almost off-lined. Explosion had ripped his armor open, and there was lot's of cracks in those armorpieces that were still holding on. Well, atleast his leg was now replaced, and armor was cleaned from the most of the dirt there was. Sari stood up, starting to get rid of few dirt-patches on the chassis of Optimus.

"He be waking up soon, right?"  
>"Da. He be a Prime. No Prime go offline easy.", Jetstorm answered to his brother, who looked him for an moment, and then again for Optimus. Sentinel stood there silent, he wasn't barking or laughing like he usually would do. Just seeing his old friendly rival being so weak... It made him think about things, all that had been happened between them. He was still blaming him about Elita-1, but maybe it was time to give some free time for him, especially now? Or atleast be atleast little nicer until Optimus would be totally healed...<p>

"Wait, does this mean Sentinel is in charge now?", Bumblebee realised to ask. Everyone looked at him, and then Sentinel, who looked bit confused, but then got his proud smirk on.

"Naturally.", he then said, making Sari and Bumblebee look at each others in horror. This can't be good...

"But only until Optimus wakes up again!", Sari maded clear, that Sentinels power over them was only for a couple solar-cycles max. Sentinel nodded in understanding, silently promising inside his processor that he would atleast try to be a good leader - he was that already, but somehow these guys just didn't see it! - so that this team would show atleast some respect towards him. At least enough for them to stop doing pranks on him all the time...

O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O

Oh man, sorry for the short chapter guys : I tried to write as much as possible, but then it started to slide to the next chapter already! Oh, and sorry for the wait too, I've been drawing too much and frogot to write.


	5. Chapter 5

_World: Transformers Animated, after the episode "The Endgame part 2"  
>Main Characters: Jetlight, Blitzwing, Lugnut, Shockwave, Jazz, Sentinel Prime, Jetfire, Jetstorm, Snarl, Swoop, Grimlock<br>_

**I don't own Transformers Animated or the characters (exept for Jetlight). Rightfull owner is Hasbro.**

_Units of time:  
>Nano-cycle = 1 Second<br>Cycle = 1,5 minutes  
>Breem = 8,3 minutes<br>Megacycle = 2,6 hours  
>Solar Cycle = 1 day<br>Deca Cycle = 10 days  
>Orbital Cycle = 1 month<br>Stellar Cycle = 1 year_

**TFAArtFreak:** Hehe, thanks for being so loyal reviewer :'D

O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O

**Earth, above Detroit**

Jetlight had finally decided to go to check his friends at the Dinobot island. Not only because he wanted to see them, but he also wanted to sparr a little. Take a small practise so to speak. Sure, he could practise with his brothers, but in the end he would be spending rest of his eternal life with them, so it wouldn't be so bad idea to practise against someone with different stradegy. If you could call chargin against enemy and smashing trough everything with brute force an stradegy that is. Flying as jet above the city, hoping that he wouldn't be seen yet, he flew so high that the clouds hided him well. Sure the light that came when he flew was a good give-away, but that wasn't so bad. He blasted off again, flying now above the clouds, touching them lightly.

This world was beautiful. Full of room and light, Jetlight felt like this was where he was supposed to be born. Diving and rising again and again, doing barrel rolls and spins, Jetlight spend his time enjoying it all. He was flying upwards, finally transforming and letting himself fall, enjoying the wind and the feeling... Before hitting the surface of water, he transformed again, and divided underwater, going deeper and deeper. There were some fish, who got starteled by the Cybetronian jet.

"Hehehe! Sorry!", Jetlight laughed a little, while going forward underwater, blasting again and going trough the watersurface again, splashing trough and going high on the sky again, heading to Dinobot island finally. He rised his speed more, just to show off a little, making few waves when he almost hit the water again. He was moving too fast towards the island and it's landscape to make a safe landing, but Jetlight was feeling little wild at the moment, he transformed again, landing on his hands. Using his hands to take the speed, he then used them to get up again, making a volt in the air, landing finally on his feet.

"Heh, I always wanted to do that.", Jetlight grinned to himself after that little preview of acrobatics. His brothers were always jumping around, showing off their skills, so it felt actually pretty good to make something like that himself. If he only could learn more... He swiped the sand from his hands, and started walking, trying to find his friends. Took less than an breem for Jetlight to hear familiar roar. Kid grinned by himself, and ran towards the noises, only to be tackled to the ground.

"Little Silver took too long!"

"Haha! I'm sorry Grimlock!", Jetlight was laughing his voicebox out while being nuzzled by gigantic, metallic beast. It was still a small miracle, how Grimlock and the other dinobots acted like an puppys around him, but Jetlight wasn't complaining. He was just happy to have somebot who waited him to drop by. Sure, his bothers loved him, but that was expected, being brothers and all. These three liked Jetlight for some other reason.

"I missed you too."

**Moon, in Nemesis**

"By all means Blitzwing, your... suggestion is rather-"

"Idiotic!", Lugnut finished Shockwaves sentence. Blitzwings face chanced from Icy to Hothead, and started shouting.

"Idiotic? How dare you say that my idea was idiotic, another one of you is greated for that word and another has spent his whole life sitting on his aft!", he started, but face chanced back to Icy. "Ve are short on fighters, so, taking vose two on Earth on our side would be rather good idea."

"They also want us to revive Starscream."

"Having Starscream in command of our dear clones vould give us a nice edge vough."

"Until he would betray us again."

"He'd be in debt for us, I don't vink he would do vat before we get Megatron to lead us again.", Blitzwing sighed. They really needed their Prince of Air actually, fighting against autobots who now had fliers on their side was a bad thing. And rest of the cons weren't still gathered up, and Megatron was still holded as prisoner.

"No transformer have been re-animated without the help of the AllSpark!", Lugnut growled, and there they were again. In their biggest problem. How they COULD re-animate someone? Shockwave suddenly coughed - well not really, transformers didn't cough, but he made it clear that he had something to tell - and both mechs turned their head towards the one-optic spy.

"I think... there is someone who can do it. It is uncertain, and it is more of an rumor or miss-spelling on the official raports, but there is small chance of one bot being able to wake a spark, if it's owner had enough strong fighting spirit." Shockwave sounded suspicious, he really didn't believe that fairly tale.

"I downloaded his file when I was spying on the autobots, along with with many others. His file was locked behind many things, and seemed like it wasn't even supposed to exist... I know this mech, and I know where he is. He is on Earth."

"Who is it? We must get that power for our glorious leader!", Lugnut was gettin ready for blasting trough the roof to pick this mech up, no matter what was in the way.

"Patient my overgrown friend, I vink ve don't have to go ourselfs to get him. And I'm more curious about who is vis mech you're talking about, Shockwave, and how do you know he's on here, on ve planet Earth?"

"We saw him on the day we came here."

**Earth, Autobotbase / Dinobot Island**

Both jet's flinched, they felt something. A distress call? Or something like that...

"Hey, some of the 'cons just showed themselfs up!", Jazz informed when he watched the monitor. Sentinel peeked over his shoulder.

"At where?"  
>"Two cons, at the Dinobot Island."<p>

After those words, jets dashed off again without an second though. Dinobot Island, Decepticons, and feeling of horror and fear that had struckt them earlier. No other clues were needed, Jetlight was in trouble. In big trouble. Dashing trough the sky, both of them saw that the sun was setting down, making the sky deep red. Light was going to go out, fading silently.

Jets hurried up, they should've waited for the others true, just in case there would have been more enemies, but how could they wait?

They didn't land. Not before noticing something rather odd on the ground. Both of them dived down, transforming so they could land on their feet. Watching around, they saw the Dinobots. Beaten, lying on the ground, motionless. Jetfire ran to Snarl, trying to wake him up, but the dinobot just layed still, onlining his optics for a second but placing his head on the ground again. Swoop was in his robotic mode, he had been slammed against a tree, hard. He was still online though, but would be needing some medical treatment and soon. Jetstorm walked to the biggest one. He was in his dinosaur-mode, and it seemed like he had tried to crawl after something. He still tried, his leg was moving like trying to push him forward, and Jetstorm felt sudden urge to keep dinobot still. He kneeled down, placing his servos on Grimlocks head, petting silently and shooting.

"Brother! I'm not feeling Jetlight!"

Those words made Jetstorm flinch, looking at Jetfire worried and then at Grimlock, who had calmed down to some extent. He was growling little, almost like being mad at himself. Looking around, seeing that dinobots had substained some damage, and few burnmarks on the ground... And shattered rocks... there had been a battle. A rough one too. Turning his head again to look at Grimlock, Jetstrom felt fear creeping to his spark. What had happened to his, their, bother?

"What happen?"

"Spiderlady... take Little Silver... me Grimlock... sorry."

O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O

Mwahahaaa! Another cliffhanger! And no, Jetlight cannot wake anyone from death, it's just an theory since Sparks seem to be made of light, and Jetlights speciality IS light. Just needed something to make the story to flow. Sorry for those who wanted to see Screamer and Prowl alive again ^^'


	6. Chapter 6

_World: Transformers Animated, after the episode "The Endgame part 2"  
>Main Characters: Jetlight, Snarl, Swoop, Grimlock, Blackarachnia, Slipstream, Jetfire, Jetstorm, Jazz, Bumblebee, Sari<br>_

**I don't own Transformers Animated or the characters (exept for Jetlight). Rightfull owner is Hasbro.**

_Units of time:  
>Nano-cycle = 1 Second<br>Cycle = 1,5 minutes  
>Breem = 8,3 minutes<br>Megacycle = 2,6 hours  
>Solar Cycle = 1 day<br>Deca Cycle = 10 days  
>Orbital Cycle = 1 month<br>Stellar Cycle = 1 year_

**TFAArtFreak: **No he can't, why isn't anyone reading what I write on the bottom? Well, atleast on his own he can't awake anyone...  
><strong>jenny77739:<strong> Hiya, thanks ^^  
><strong>Princess Thil Galel:<strong> Cliffhangers, we all hate them, but there has to be some cliffhangers on every series right ;)

Also: Big thank you for Princess Thil Galel for writing a fanfic about Jet triplets, I already said this twice, and I'll say it once more: It was beautifull piece of art, and I highly recommend for everyone to go and read it, if you like Jet-triplets._  
><em>

O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O

**Earth, Dinobot Island, few megacycles earlier**

_It had been beautiful day, and Jetlight was really having fun with his friends. No, they weren't practising, like he had actually planned to do: they were playing tag. Swoop was it, and Jetlight just jumped behind Snarl to avoid being tagged, and making a barrelroll forward._

_"Aaw, isn't that cute?", femme said, making all the dinobots to stop on their tracks. Jetlight got up from the grass, looking at newcomer. A femme, colored in dark and purple shades. Jetlight tilted his head, trying to take a better look, when Grimlock suddenly yelled out in joy._

_"Spiderlady!", he said, running to his long lost one-sided-love. Snarl and Swoop almost did the same, but stopped when someone came down from the sky, landing on the other side of the area. It was an seeker. Femme also, colored in purple and turquoise. Jetlight felt sudden fear struct on him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something about these two made him feel like there was something bad going to happen.  
><em>

_"Oh darling, I didn't come here for you.", earlier transformer said, making Jetlight spin little and see something that made him send automaticly distress call to his brothers._

_"Grimlock! Watch out!", Jetlight yelled, trying to run to protect his friend. Grimlock tried to turn, but got hitted byt Black Arachnias venomous sting. Jetlight yelped, halfly growled. With rage in his spark for what that femme had done to his friend, Jetlight groutched, dashing towards the one who had hurted his friend, clutching his fist to punch her. Femme just smiled, avoiding the hit jumping to side._

_"Tch tch tch, such an bad behaving little bot. Didn't Sentinel told you to never hit a girl? They might STING back at you!"_

_Something sharp hit in Jetlights back, and he yelped in pain, jumping away. Legs stopped working, whole body felt numb... The whole world just went dark..._

**Earth, Unknown location, present**_  
><em>

"Wh-where... am I?", Jetlight asked, onlining his optics finally. Feeling someone to take a hold on his chin, and lifting his head up, Jetlight let his dizzy gaze lock on the femme, the seeker one.

"Welcome, little Light-bearer.", she said, and Jetlight offlined his optics again, he was still feeling little off the scene. He wanted to go back to the stillness, back where he didn't need to think at all. Who was Light-bearer? Onlining his optics again, he snarled at the seeker.

"It's Jetlight to you, you decepticreep.", he almost spat, making the seeker just to snicker on the young bot. Jet tried to look around, seeing almost nothing since his vision started to blurr and twist. Jetlight offlined his optics, let the seeker do whatever she wanted, he needed to fix his programs... Revving his engine, trying to make his systems to check themselfs. Something was wrong though...

"Liking my venom?"

"V-venom?", Jetlight felt little scared again, what was she talking about?

"You got dose of my paralyzing venom darling. We had to make sure that you wouldn't start yelling or use your little brotherbond to call help.", that another femme, black-purple one with four eyes said. Grimlock had said something about Spiderlady, but knowing the habit of Grimlock giving everybody nicknames, that wasn't her real name. And how did she know about Jetlight and his brothers? Wich reminded him, he really should try and contact them... Thoughs took Jetlight totally of the track, until he felt the seeker to give a small slap to him.

"Listen to us when we talk to you!", seeker said, hate in her voice. Spider tapped her shoulder, so she would stop treating the kid so harshly. Jetlight glared at the seeker, trying to hide his fear as best as he could.

"Allow us to introduce ourself. I am Blackarachnia-"

"Ah! You're that femme Sentinel was talking about! The one who got turned into techno-organic!", Jetlight was one of the few bots that actually listened Sentinels stories and was actually curious about them, making questions etc. One of the reasons why Sentinel didn't like Jetlight being more with his brothers, he would lose the only bot who listened his boasting off. "I heard that you got trapped somewhere on the other time, so how-"

"Oh that would be too long and boring story to tell now. You are more interesting, little light-carrier."

"Me?", Jetlight tilted his head, when Blackarachnia raised his head by the chin with two fingers. Why this position again? Venomous spider grinned, making shivers go down to Jetlights frame.

"We heard... that you have the power to re-awake a spark."

"Techo-organic say what?", Jetlight asked, in disbeliefe, and blinked his optics. What in the name of Primus was she talking about? "Did you hit your head or something? Everybot knows that there isn't way to wake someones spark unless they use Allspark. And last time I went to get my systems checked, I didn't have that kind of power.", Jetlight wasn't amused at all! Where had cons gotten the idea he could do something like that, he was only good at creating forcefields!

"True, your power isn't strong enough yet, I tried using it. But, we can always charge your powers little... to the point where you can use them to wake someone from the death."

"Wait, charge my what?"

"Oh don't worry darling, it won't hurt... Much."

**Earth, Detroit - various locations**

Twins were at loss. They hadn't just lost their brother: They hadn't been there to save him! And what made things worse, was that they weren't able to feel Jetlight at all! Was he so mad at them that he had closed the bond? Or was he still knocked out? Or was he offlined? Or was he just being hold in a place, where they couldn't feel him, no matter how much decepticons would hurt him? Just thinking of the horrors that was facing their little brother, who wasn't even a soldier yet made them feel sick.

"Brother, I'm being worried."  
>"Me too brother.", Jetstorm replied, sighing little, and patting his brothers back a little. They were trying to find any clues, around the city and from the dinobot island too. So far they haven't got any info, and their only leads - the dinobots - we're in recharge, recovering from their wounds and the poison they had been infected with. The poison was another clue, it hinted that Blackarachnia - or someone who was huge fan of hers - was behind this. But what would she want from Jetlight? Tease Sentinel?<p>

Jazz was feeling bad too. He had been the one to tell the kid to take a small trip, and look what it leaded to! It was not like he wanted it to end up like this, he really liked the kid, he liked all three of the Jet-triplets. White cyber-ninja looked from far above, from a top of tall building, hoping he would pick up a signal, a single sign... For nothing. He sighed, and made a long jump, landing on the next building in a stealthy way.

Sari and Bumblebee were taking the groundlevel on their search. They were actually searching for signs of the Detroids normal criminals, who had disappeared totally after the iccident with Optimus. No NanoSec, no Meltdown, no Slow Mo... Not to mention Angry Archer and Professor Princess. Where had those second-rate criminals went?

"I don't like this Bumblebee. I mean, it's good that city is peacefull, but there's something..."

"Disturbing?", Bumblebee suggested, but Sari shaked her head as response.

"No, it's like, giving a bad vibe.", Sari shivered on the seat little, feeling a chill going down on her spine. Something was definetly going on, and Sari was sure that what ever it was, it wasn't going to end up well.

O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O

Yello again! Sorry for the long wait, I really had to think what to write in here... And this ended up being bit fillerish, but we like seeing what happens inside characters heads once in a while, right? Anyways, I'm bit loss, I'm not sure what series I should be my main project. Chosed this one for time being :3


	7. Chapter 7

_World: Transformers Animated, after the episode "The Endgame part 2"  
>Main Characters: Slipstream, Blackarachnia, Jetlight, Jetfire, Jetstorm, Sari, Bumblebee and "Mystery Voice"<em>**  
>I don't own Transformers Animated or the characters (exept for Jetlight). Rightfull owner is Hasbro.<strong>

_Units of time:  
>Nano-cycle = 1 Second<br>Cycle = 1,5 minutes  
>Breem = 8,3 minutes<br>Megacycle = 2,6 hours  
>Solar Cycle = 1 day<br>Deca Cycle = 10 days  
>Orbital Cycle = 1 month<br>Stellar Cycle = 1 year_

**jenny77739:** To be honest I have no idea... Must have been half-sleep again. I'll be fixing that now ;)  
><strong>TFAArtFreak: <strong>They're the bad guys, so I don't think it would be anything good.

Also, sorry if there's any typos, I'm being blinded by candles-fire...

O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O

**Earth, unknown location**

"What makes you think he will obey us?", Slipstream asked from the techno-organic, who was at the computer, giving a small smile to her companion.

"Easy, when the jet-brothers were created, autobots used the coding from Starscream, right? Well, they had to also erase some of the coding to keep the autobot coding the dominative one. They did that on Jetfire, and Jetstorm... but not on Jetlight."

"Wha... How can you tell?"

"He's giving off an seeker-signal, just like his two brothers. But on his case it's much stronger. We just to wake the coding up, and he will follow his kind anywhere, in this case, you and your brothers. Even if you seekers are acting like loners, you still work as in teams."

"So... We are turning an bot into an con.", Slipstream didn't know did she like the idea or not. It was twisted and dark, and gaining a new warrior would be nice, but in deep down, she would have hated to break a trine, being seeker herself she knew what it was like.

"Precisely. And if we are lucky... we get his brothers too."

**Earth, same location, 15 meters to the east**

Jetlight banged his head against the wall, trying to think something. The cuffs kept him in really awkward position, hands behind back didn't actually give him movability he wanted. He coud move all he wanted, except for his servos. He had been going trough possibe escape-ideas for the last three breems, and the isolation from his brothers started to get on him. He wasn't meant to stay underground for too long, or to be away from his brothers if he wasn't hooked up in some stabilizers...

_Come on Jetlight... think. Think. Run trough your programs if there is anything usefull!_

Jetlight started going trough his programmin again, to find memories, recorded visuals of any kind of hints how to escape something like this. There was too much information to go trough though, so he let his mind wander, hoping that he would get kicked by the luck.

_Chemicalreactions... formula for fuel... handchuff differences... Wait what?_

Jetight flinched, when he had readed about handchuff differences? Well that didn't matter, Jetlight closed his eyes, starting to read about the info he had in his memorybanks. Surely, these handcuffs were cheap version, since it didn't hold him well and... these were meant for the autobots. Not for flyers. Wich meant, that they were made of material, that was ment to take hits, and didn't bent on sheer force... but they were weak for chemicals and heat. Jetlight grinned, he knew how to get the chains off! He got up to his pedes, and looked at the wall, turning around. This was going to hurt, but he really needed energon as flamefuel. Jetlight run backwards, trying to get his wrist or back to bleed. Ramming again and again, Jetlight felt like is arms were going to crack isnted of having a wound, but finally he got what he wanted. Handchuffs were now covered in energon. Jetlight grinned a little, and positioned his thurster right next to his chains, forcing them on. Energon caught on fire, but Jetlight kept going. He needed to get the chains to snap in two, and the heat would be the best way right now. Only thing was that having other thruster on and standing only on one pede threw him off-balance, and with small yelp Jetlight felt down and-

**SNAP**

Jetlights arms were free! Flyer tried his wrists quickly, trying to get his bleeding to slow down little, he was already weak from the venom and being locked down here, so bleeding wasn't the best thing right now.

"And now... I better find the exit before that creepy spider and bossy seeker comes back here.", Jetlight nodded to himself, before going out of the little cavern. He was able to hear BlackArachnia talking, with that seekerfemme named Slipstream. Better run to another direction in that case.

**Earth, Detroit, Autobot base**

Jetfire was first to move. He felt it. It was weak, but he was able to feel it. Jetstorm looked at his twin, shaking his helm a little. They both had been on recharge, when Jetfire had jumped up, looking infront like he was hypnotized.

"Brother... I be knowing where Jetlight is."

This waked up Jetstorm up, and he was able to feel it too now. Placing his servo against his sparkchamber, he tried to take contact to Jetlight. It didn't work so well, but he was able to feel him somewhat. Hiding. Groutching. Running away from something. Running to get back in the skyes, to get away from something really dark... But Jetlight wasn't only scared... he was also angry. Jetstorm stood up and ran to the rec room, hoping that someone wold be awake to help a little bit. Jetfire followed, and nodded to Jetstrom when he looked at him. Both went to the monitors, they had learned from the last time: Watch where the signal is coming so that they can try find Jetlight trough it. Or atleast get some hints, so they won't be so lost once they make it there...

"Weren't you two just sleeping?", it was Sari, she was having a sleepover here again, and had woked up when she had heard the running feet of the twins. Yawning Bumblebee was following them, and looked the twins, tired.

"What's up?"

"Jetlight. We be knowing where he is."

Those words woke both younglings, making them run to the monitors to take a better look themselfs. Sari got exited.

"What are we waiting for! Let's go get Light home!", Sari shouted, and twins nodded in unision in agreement. They should leave a note to Sentinel though, no need to wake him up for something like this.

"They be at the mining-site."

**Earth, Mining-site**

Jetlight had finally found the way, that gave a small breeze of cool air. But he was getting weaker by the minute, and he was losing his hope already. Trying to contac his brothers wasn't really helpfull either, Jetlight couldn't feel them so well. Once again, he felt lonely and afraid. It was so dark, and the caves walls seemed to swing from the side to the side.

"Oh Jetliiight~ Where are you?"

Arachnia was after him already, creeping in the caves. Jetlight was her prey now, and Jetlight knew enough well about hunters to know, that they wouldn't give up on their victims so easy. Jetlight fell on the ground again, scraping his knee little, and trying to get himself up again. So cold... he was feeling so cold, almost like he had been pushed in frozen lake... Darkness kept coming closer from the corners of his optics, and Jetlight was getting desperate. He knew if he wouldn't get outside soon enough, that could be the end of him, and his brothers. Jetlight closed his optics, and a memory of his two brothers flushed over his mind. Could he give up yet?

_"Get up Jetlight. Your story can't end here, not now."_

"Who-?", Jetlight rised his head, and looked around, confused.

_"Move!"_

Jetlight gritted his teeth, and forced himself up.

_"Good... Now start walking. You cannot stay in the dark too long."_

Jetlight nodded, and opened his optics again, and started walking again, slowly but steady. He still wasn't sure was he going to right way, but the voice was right. He couldn't stop now, not without a good fight. Jet dragged his legs, keeping his optics locked infront of him, and realised that the caves started to have more natural light... he was getting closer for the exit. Small grin came across his faceplate, and he walked to the light better, taking a moment to celebrate his little victory.

_"And Jetlight... say hi to the team from me."_

Jetlight turned around, hoping to see the talker, but felt only a strong breeze that went almost trough him, making him close his optics for an moment, and when he onlined them again, the presence of something else was gone. He was alone again.


End file.
